User blog:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer/Part V- Interrogation
Hale had bought a plane ticket to Paris. We had too. “Explain to me again why we’re going to Paris,” Charles said, “By what I heard, you already went.” “I found the clue Benjamin Franklin hid,” I showed Charles an E-mail I had recently received, “Apparently, Gustave Eiffel hid a clue in the Eiffel Tower.” “Yeah… okay.” Hale glanced at his watch. I flinched. Ekats make me kind of skittish. They might look around in their back pack and pull out a flash light. Given their smarts, it wouldn’t surprise me if the flashlight could convert into a poison dart machine gun, complete with two high-tech energy swords concealed in the handle. The watch didn’t turn into a menacing 6-foot robot. I let out my breath. Despite Hale’s seemingly normal watch, something didn’t feel right. “Flight 823 to Paris, France will now start boarding,” Someone said over the airport speakers. Hale, Charles, all other passengers, and I got up. Then, I noticed a silver brief case with the Lucian crest on it. I furrowed my brow. I was pretty sure the case wasn’t there a second ago. “Hey, Charlie,” I whispered, “Go on. I’ll catch up.” Charles showed some confusion, and then before he could protest, I stepped out of line and walked toward the case. I bent down and pulled it out from under an empty chair. I felt the presence of someone behind me. “Freeze,” The person said in a Russian accent. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and flew into unconsciousness. I woke up, gasping for air. I was in a dark room, tied to a chair. I struggled to loosen the ropes. “What? You don’t like my hospitality?” The same Russian voice said. I stopped and looked in front of me. As my eyes adjusted I caught my first look at my captor. Irina Spasky. “I would like you to answer a few questions,” Spasky said, trying to mask anger or sadness. As far as I knew, Irina Spasky did not know sadness. Irina scowled and asked, “Where is my child, Janus?” “What?” I asked, befuddled “WHERE IS MY CHILD?” Irina half-yelled. “Isn’t he dead?” I replied remembering what I had heard about Nikolai Spasky. “MY DAUGHTER!” Irina replied in a harsh tone. “Huh?” “We trailed that filthy Ekaterina and her brother. McKenzie wasn’t there!” Irina snarled, “Where is she?!?” “What Ekat? Who is McKenzie?” I asked. “Don’t play dumb with me, Janus!” Irina stomped her foot. Suddenly a new, British voice interrupted our ‘conversation’, “He’s telling the truth, Agent Spaskaya. He doesn’t know where Kovan is. Or even who she is.” “Very well, Vikram,” Irina said, reluctantly. I trembled. I had heard horrible stories about Vikram Kabra, the leader of the Lucian branch. “Good bye, Janus,” Spasky said. She kicked the bottom of the chair. It tipped over. I heard the shattering of the chair against the cold, hard floor and felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Knock out. I awoke. “Hey Jerry. Erm… Where have you been? How did you get back?” Charles. “Wait, Charlie. Can you explain what happened?” “Sure. Well you kinda missed the flight so I kept trailing Hale because knowing you, you would come soon enough. I checked into the hotel where Hale got in. Hale left so I left. Hale came back so I came back. And there you were on the bed,” Charles explained. Suddenly we heard a door open. “Hale’s leaving,” Charles moaned after looking through the peephole, “I don’t suppose you want to come?” “Sorry I feel weak,” I replied, “I think it would be best if I get some rest.” “Yeah, I understand,” Charles walked out of the room. I waited a few minutes then pulled the manila file out from under the sheets. Printed on the cover in all capital letters: LUCIAN FILES---- AGENT MCKENZIE SEREBRA KOVAN In a messy scrawl in the corner showed why I had this file: FIND HER | DON’T TELL ANYONE -IRINA Category:Blog posts